To seal a promise
by Grazzin
Summary: It's been a time since they had an affair, and, now that's Robin not married, there's no reason for them to keep a secret.


A/N: Hello again! Ahn... this is actually my OTP from FE and it's been quite a time I've been wanting to write something for Lucirobin, so, enjoy!

Cross-posted on Ao3 and in my tumblr, English is not my first language and bla bla bla, I'm sorry for any mistakes and feel free to follow me in my tumblr: .com!

* * *

Her eyes throbbed with exhaustion, and her head was pounding hard against her skull; it has been a couple of days since she had not had a good night of sleep, maybe even a week; ever since Morgan have fallen ill. She could not think straight. At least he was getting better with the help of Lissa and her little helper, Maribelle's son Brady.

Now Robin's son was snoring at her side one the bed while she tried to concentrate in her studies of a new magic. Robin turned her head to look at Morgan, not only because he was sick, but his friends and family, too.

He was the last of the Shepherds' children to be born, while everyone was between seven and nine, Morgan was still four. Lucina treated him like a little brother; she cares for him as much as she did for her sister. Morgan likes Owain's childish behavior, and the prince always let him tag along. Cynthia, being the second youngest, likes to boss the poor boy around, Morgan usually don't complain—he knows he needs to follow the status quo of obeying the oldest—but gods, he gets so easily mad with it. Nah and Laurent are, as he says, too boring to play with. Yarne, Brady, and Noire are always too scared to go with him in his adventures through the castle's dungeons or the woods. Kjelle always suggests to train with him, but every time they do, she's too harsh. And staying with Lucina or Owain was out of question, Inigo pisses him off in ways no one could understand, and he is scared of Severa just as much as he fears Gerome.

Moreover, his father never visited him, Robin had forbidden him, and Morgan knew, but he never complains—he knows that his mother has her reasons.

(Robin was married once, when she was younger and an intimate friend of Chrom, to not raise suspicions. The man was a noble, Maribelle's friend; he needed a wife just as much as Robin needed a husband. She felt sorry for him after asking for divorce, but he was young and married her for status in the nobility. He married the woman who saved the world. He has another wife, now. Morgan just got his hair and maybe his eyes, the rest he inherited from Robin, or, maybe, it was because he do not remember his father, Morgan was too young when Robin commanded the man to never come back.)

"Hey, Robin," Lucina leaned in the door, "How is Morgan?"

She closed the book and put it aside as Lucina approached the bed. The girl spoke in a low voice trying not wake Morgan up. He loves Lucina, not the one who treats him like a brother, but the Lucina from the future; the Lucina that treats him like a son—not a nephew like the others Shepherds—and she even finds time in her schedule to teach him to use a sword. He calls her "Aunt Luci," always suppressing the urge to say "Mom."

(No one of the Shepherds calls her Lucina, it is forbidden. Her name, now, is Luci, a short way to say Lucia. When she got back from her travel, she thought of never coming back for good when she discovered that all of her friends were gone. However, stayed after she received the news that Robin had a son; she promised that she would help to raise him in her way.)

(Morgan knows her real name—his mother says it a lot when the two women are alone, or when she thinks that Morgan is asleep. Though he never calls her Lucina, but he trains in front of a mirror a way to ask her why they do not call her Lucina. And he trains a way to ask Luci if she loves his mother the same way his mother loves her, or if it is the way he likes Cynthia—one-sided.)

"Lucina," Robin took the girl's hand to stand from the bed, they shared an intimate hug way too long to be considerate friendly, "A gentlewoman as always, love. Shall I ask for Lissa to take care of Morgan for us?"

The blue-haired girl was blushing hard, but kept her stance with the woman.

"I can drop him there if you want," she offered, the blush in her face fading away as she got calmer, "I know you are tired and have been studying a new theory in your spare time. When you should be resting."

"I would love it, Lucina, and tell Lissa to _not_ give him sweets; she likes being the nice aunt, but it's me who needs to stand Morgan afterwards," Robin looked at her face and smiled, "Lucina, you know that I will only rest when I am in my grave. Maybe not, even."

"We've been through it. You should get some sleep; we might not be at war—thanks Naga—but you still are someone important to the kingdom. You are the King's advisor, for hell's sake!"

Robin woke Morgan up with a tap on his shoulder and a kiss on his forehead.

"You didn't have to wake him up, Robin, I could have carried him to the infirmary, and Morgan is not heavy."

"Oh, Luci, I know it, but I do not want to have to raise a spoiled son because of you," she helped Morgan to get up and guided him to Lucina's side, "Dear, can you follow Aunt Luci and go to Lissa's infirmary? Or, if you prefer, you can search Brady and ask him to take care of you if you do not want Maribelle. I just need you to promise me you will not trouble her."

The boy ran straight to the woman, who received him with open arms to give him a hug.

"I wanna see Brady," he said with a trembling and raspy voice; he wanted to be carried, Lucina noticed after he not letting her go of the hug, "Aunt Lissa talks too loud."

Both women laughed.

"Morgan, be good with Luci, do not act like a spoiled child; go walking by yourself," he huffed in displeasure, but did as his mother said.

As the both got out of the room, Robin sat in front of her study desk and opened a little and old journal, which was hidden in the desk's mess of papers, tomes and books. Letters to her former lover filled the journal's pages.

(When Lucina joined the Shepherds, she thought Robin was in love with her father, would destroy his marriage, and, then, threatened her to death for the first time. Then she found out that Robin killed Chrom in her future and threatened her again, but this time, with a sword pointed to her gut. She never felt sorry for doing so for a long time. A couple of days before the battle against Grima, Lucina found Robin writing in a journal away from everyone; the whole army was silent and sad, even though Robin would not sacrifice herself, they were scared. Lucina followed and read the journal when Robin was sleeping; there was love letters in its pages for her mother Sumia, telling her how much she loved her and that it was an unrequited love. Lucina felt sick but kept reading it. In the end of the letter was written how much she was wrong; it was not love.)

(After the battle, Robin saw how passionately Sumia kissed Chrom, and destroyed the journal's content by painting them with black ink in a burst of rage. Robin had never seen the couple kissing in front of her; they did not like being exposed. Robin realized that Sumia was _just_ her best friend.)

(Robin started to get closer to Lucina after she left behind the title 'Robin, the Plegian Tactician' to 'Robin, the Godslayer.' They started to become good friends, and what happened after was history for the scholars to explain.)

She passed her hands through the pages where the words could not be read anymore. A past she did not want to remember.

"Why are you seeing this old journal? It's past, doesn't matter by now, forget it." Lucina guided her hands to Robin's shoulders and squeezed them in a massage, making the woman melt in her touch. "How long has it been since you had a nice sleep?"

"I do not remember," her eyes were closed, and she had a goofy smile in her lips, "But it has been quite a time."

The woman suddenly stopped the massage, "Robin, please, stop being like this."

"Chrom would fall apart if I do."

"Come," Lucina offered her a hand and guided Robin to the bed in the middle of the room.

(Sometimes, when Morgan is not between them, Lucina sleeps in the same bed as Robin; they try to keep it secret. Morgan knows that someone else sleeps in his side of the bed, the mattress always get wrinkled, even though he did not use the bed—he notices every time it happens.)

"Lucina," Robin whispered, clinging onto her arm as soon as they got in the bed, "Did I do something wrong? Morgan never tells me, but it surely is obvious that he lacks the figure of a father. I even think he lacks the figure of a present mother! Where did I go wrong, Lucina? I cannot stand him getting upset whenever I tell him that Lucina—his Lucina—is going to watch over him because I am busy!"

Lucina was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Yeah, Robin, sometimes you overwork yourself and are not a very present mother for Morgan because of it, but you did nothing wrong," her hands brushed through the woman's white hair, trying to soothe the nervousness of off her, "But, you know, we can change it. We do not need to hide; you are not even married now! I am sure everyone will understand, we both can be Morgan's father and mother. You won't need to bear all the pressure; we'll share it more than we do now."

"I am quite sure that Morgan already knows or has his suspicions," Robin was breathing heavily and her hands longed for a longer embrace, "Are you talking about tell everyone about our relationship?"

"I am talking about marriage," Robin was caught off guard and was stunned for a quite amount of seconds with the proposal Lucina made, "Would you marry me, Robin?"

Lucina took a little box from her dress' pocket and opened in front of Robin, a ring lay inside it—Sumia definitely helped her to choose, Lucina taste would never get close to it. It is a small ring with encrusted diamonds along its length and a small stone was perfectly placed on the top, which Robin could not pick out what was.

"Was I too abrupt?" Lucina's cheeks got a light flush and she tried to look anywhere that's not Robins face. "It's okay if you think you are not ready, you know I don't like to force yourself to do something you don't want to."

Robin was quiet, she neither cried nor said anything, she couldn't and was paralyzed.

"It's okay, we can pretend it never happened, or you can think better about it. I want you to be happy with me doesn't matter how, tell me if you are feeling forced to do it."

"Did Sumia helped you with the ring, Lucina?" Robin smiled kindly at her and her hand started to go through her body, "You do not have an eye for this kind of stuff, don't you think?"

Lucina chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile, "You know me well enough."

"I do," Robin interrupted her, and, almost in the same moment, Lucina put the ring in her finger, "I do want to marry you."

Then, they got closer to embrace each other and sealed the proposal with their lips. Robin held Lucina as if it was the last night they would spend together.


End file.
